


Majesty

by theauctor



Category: Shadowhunters, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi, sh x tvd, spn x sh, spn x tvd, spn x tvd x sh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauctor/pseuds/theauctor
Summary: When Castiel meets the Lightwoods and their friends because of a divine mission he finds out the alarming plans of a villainous nephilim who has teamed up with an unexpected frenemy.This is going to be a multi chapter story. It archs different shows and thus their according lores. To make it as realistic as possible I will tie them all neatly together. You can understand the fic even if you only just watch Supernatural or just watch Shadowhunters. Each chapter will be released after a certain amount of time. No major triggers apply.





	Majesty

Cas eyed the flux of people, radiating their souls’ energies into seemingly random directions. Everyone was going somewhere. Some were going home, some to their workplaces and others, well they were just simply trying to breathe in the city's magic. Or so he had heard the tourist guide say. It had been more than half a decade ago since he had met Dean and Sam. Since they had started teaching him the way humans viewed the world. With so much passion for every part of it. As if the bigger picture was still always about the effervescent details. Secretly, he sometimes hoped that he could have been a human. Just for a little while, temporarily, just to kind of experience what it felt like. He knew for one that it was painful. But humanity was also that thing that he needed to connect with the boys better. Because as much as he had changed and lost his divine ways, he knew that there was a distance between him and the boys. A distance with a different source than their Winchester surname. To commemorate a good man: family doesn't start with blood nor does it end there. The brothers regarded him as family, and the feeling was returned. That's what mattered. He hadn't forgotten about his other family if you were thinking that. How could he, spending thousands of years with them, serving heaven, serving dad. But they had changed now and so had he. Apparently -Castiel concluded- loved ones sometimes grew apart. They still had a special place in his heart, yes that was true. And he missed some of them for sure. Not just the way they were before, their relationship, but also just them, their personalities, as individuals.

It was around a millennium ago when his brother Raziel had announced his new legion of warriors to his brothers in heaven. Castiel remembered the perplexion crystallising in the faces of the angels. At that time he couldn't fathom the motivations of his brother either. Thinking about it now, he realised that maybe his high ranking brother, with his greater free will, was able to see in humanity what Castiel had only started seeing lately. From time to time Raziel would send an angel or two down to earth to keep an eye on how the nephilim legion was doing. Castiel had never gotten the task. Partially since at one point, after a few centuries, Raziel stopped supervising the nephilim. This was because he was convinced they had established a decent order for themselves. And partially because Cas was never really interested in them before. There is a but to this story though. Apparently there has been some serious drama going into on with some rogue nephilim which caused Michael to order another checkup. To be truthful, they weren't exactly nephilim in the truest sense of words. It didn't feel wrong to call them so however. They originated from Raziel after all.

The nephilim had settled throughout the world from Europe. This morning he had read on the instruction tablets that Raziel had noted various ways for the surveilling angels to get the information sub rosa. Although he hadn't written them out, Cas had still managed to get a grasp of the different methods.

Angels had gotten their powers back. Demons were all locked up in Hell and Heaven was up and working again. After Dean had killed Billie, God decided to put things back into order. Demons no longer roamed the Earth and instead lived in hell, making sure it was functioning properly. Lucifer was in his cage again and Michael was leading the Angels. Speaking of Angels, they received an upgrade as well. All Angels had become more powerful. Some more than others. As it somewhat used to be they were categorized by rank again. The higher one’s rank, the greater the free will as well as the juice. Castiel was enjoying his newly given powers a lot. But with the might there came responsibility. He was responsible for Human-Angel relationships. While his job description was tediously long it basically came down to making sure Angels knew how to act around humans and deciding when it was time for a miracle again. Differently put, he had a pretty easy job.

The nephilim weren't useless anymore if you were thinking that. Yes, there were independent hunters like Sam and Dean or more organized ones like the Man of Letters or powered up ones like the Brotherhood, who handled all kinds of different monsters including hellborn demons. And while those demons were gone, the world wasn't quite monster free yet. For starters we still had to deal with vampires, different breeds mind you, ghosts, ghouls, lycanthropes and what not. Mere humans could not protect themselves from these creatures in case it came down to it. That's why a structural approach was necessary. Cas had no problem agreeing with that.

Cas left the bench he was sitting on and approached the doors of the Institute. All of the building’s colorful glasses were supported by lead cames. The art was of Angels and divine symbols. ‘It is pretty.’ he guessed. The door opened upon his arrival thereby. A woman of fine age was holding the cherry doors. “Welcome to the New York Institute Sir Inquisitor.” She spoke with a heartfelt smile. “We were expecting you.” Cas followed the woman's inviting gesture and eyed her friendly as she closed the door behind them. It must be a coincidence he reasoned with himself. The instructions on the tablet said that he had to introduce himself as an inquisitor from a place called Idris. Apparently that's how the nephilim call their capital city. In case the staff of the target institute would not be convinced, he was to call upon the powers of an amulet Raziel had made. But it seemed no such thing was necessary today. “Are you alone?” The lady inquired with a tone of respect in her voice. Cas wondered who she was. Her black hair in a high ponytail was dancing left and right as she proceeded with a feverish pace towards the end of the hall. “Yes, I am.” Cas replied simply. The woman brushed her awe away abruptly and continued. “Aldertree has prepared some documents he thought you would like to see.” Cas nodded with glazed eyes, playing along with the game. “Excuse me but, I don't remember seeing you in Idris before.” She remarked. “Yes, that is because I used to be a field asset for a long time. My name is John.” He spoke slowly with a pause between. “Maryse. Lightwood. A pleasure meeting you sir.” Her voice very official but her face fading to a slight suspicion. “Likewise.”  
Maryse gave a firm knock to Victor’s door which was followed by a faint ‘come.’ She opened the door to an approaching Victor as they also walked in. Extending his hand he introduced himself. “Victor Aldertree.” Cas gave him a firm handshake, conveying a sense of control. “John.” His face without much emotion. “Excuse me but I don't quite recognize you, John ...?” Cas eyed around, was he expecting a surname? He should have thought of this before. “John Stark.” He stated. Reckoning they would be clueless as to the name’s origins. “I spent most of my years on the field. In different countries even. That's why we must be strangers.” Aldertree was caught off guard by this shadowhunter. He was expecting some high ranking official. Moreover he expected a few people. “Where are the others? We were told you would come with more, since the situation we have is of utmost importance for everyone.” ‘Great.’ Cas thought. He wondered what had them so on their nerves however. He could definitely see the tension in their eyes. The man was getting suspicious. Cas could feel it. Cas nodded in agreement. “Something else important came up last minute and we agreed to send me first. Ahead of the others.” Cas revealed. “Alright then. Let's not waste more time. Thank you Maryse.” He dismissed her with a slightly worried color in his face. Victor sensed that there was something off but he didn't have time to look into it. He invited Cas to come sit at the table with his hand and pulled a chair out with his other. Cas sat down and thanked him with a nod while his eyes studied these documents that Aldertree had prepared. Coincidentally some of them were documents that Cas actually had to see. “These are the casualties caused by Valentine’s operation.” He spoke opening a beige paper file.  
Meanwhile Maryse was headed to her room when she was surprised by a swinging front door. Imogen Herondale with two other shadowhunters holding suede suitcases. Black, like most officials in Idris had them. “Good day Maryse.” She said to the other woman, standing at a little distance. “Lady Herondale?!” Maryse answered surprised. Although when she was surprised she always had an alarming look on her face. By now the two women had reached each other. “Where's Victor. We have no time to lose.” Imogen almost sneeringly spoke. Maryse was getting really confused and angry at the same time. Her face more alarmed now that she realized the potential mistake they made. “He is talking with the inquisitor, John Stark.” She was weary to say it because she was almost sure that Imogen was actually the inquisitor they had been waiting for. “What?! That's rather curious lady Lightwood.” She fumed strictly. Harsh and disciplined. Maryse looked left and right, took a deep breath and turned with great urgency back towards the door at the end of the hall. Her spin almost synchronized with the march of the three Idrians. Maryse’ head was turning like engines, trying to figure out how it could have gone so wrong. Now that she was thinking of it, it was all obvious. This John man hadn't even done his best yet both her and Aldertree had fallen for his deceits. It would be a terrible shame if they lost Valentine this quick after capturing him.  
Victor and Cas had only just finished the file of the casualties. Cas was mostly just going with the flow, not forgetting to give a few commands now and then to maintain his cover. Victor on the other hand was enjoying the less high maintenance approach of this inquisitor. He seemed more understanding and maybe that's how Victor could find it in himself to push away any unsettling feelings. These John’s eyes had a certain kind of seriousness to them. An inherent care. An inherent worry, Victor noticed. However since most of them were still shaken by the incident with Valentine, they didn't stand out. But Victor noticed the wrinkles around John’s eyes, indicating that his eyes had been brought closer in worry more than often.  
Their moment shattered with the abrupt opening of the office door. It was the respected lady Imogen Herondale. Her presence accompanying such an entrance was hardly normal and caused Aldertree to raise without much intent nor struggle. “Victor, seize that imposter immediately.” She commanded with rage.


End file.
